


I've Wandered Into Your Graces (So How Do I Get Out)

by lzrd



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Friendly Antagonism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Listener instructs Cicero to get along with Nazir. Cicero interprets this in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Wandered Into Your Graces (So How Do I Get Out)

Nazir has just settled down with his ledger when Cicero saunters toward him with a sway in his step. Nazir is content to ignore him and keep sorting through the outstanding jobs, until he pulls up a chair right next to him. He glances at him out of the corner of his eye warily, but Cicero doesn't seem to care.

"Nazir," Cicero sighs, "Stoic, Dutiful Nazir."

His fingers tighten around his quill. "Yes, Cicero?"

"The Listener has given Cicero... instructions. On how he can best benefit the well being of the Brotherhood." He leans in as he says it, resting a hand on Nazir's thigh. The gesture is far too familiar for his taste, and he peels the other man's hand off before speaking.

"And what great task would he have you do? Assuming your pause for dramatic effect means something of course." Cicero is making a deliberate push into his personal space now, crowding him into the other side of his chair. His face is the picture of neediness, biting his lip and looking up from under his eyelashes. It's artful, his posing, and despite the overbearing nature of his attentions Nazir finds himself grudgingly admiring the way the light plays off of his fine boned face and pale throat. It's also calculated he realizes, as a flash of wicked glee appears in his eyes when he notices the path of Nazir's gaze.

"In all his dark wisdom, the Listener has asked me to make efforts to... get along with you." Nazir would laugh if the sudden change in pitch of Cicero's voice hadn't taken the air out of his lungs. It is a damnably effective tool, and he seems to know it, moving even closer somehow. He's close enough that they might as well be sharing a chair now. "So! Here I am, at your service, and I will get along with you."

"Is that a threat or a promise, clown?" He asks archly.

"Innocent Cicero doesn't understand the distinction!" He replies, grinning.

Of course not.

"Shouldn't you be tending to Mother? Surely she has need of your services by now, you've been traveling with the Listener for longer periods than you're used to."

"Oh I have! Just finished in fact," he says, waving his oily fingers at him and winking in what he must think is a playful manner "So now I have all the time in the world to help you, heh, work out your aggression."

It's at this point that Nazir makes a split-second decision. He could try to ride this odd game he's playing out by ignoring Cicero as best he can and hoping it blows over, but the jester was as tenacious as anyone he knew, and had been given direct orders regarding him. Orders he was clearly choosing to obey in the eccentric fashion typical of him.

"Very well," He says. "If you're so dead set on this particular avenue of... reconciliation, you'd best make yourself useful."

Cicero bounces up, nearly knocking him over. "Oh goodie! How do you want me?" He's preening now, showing off his best angles and running his fingers through his hair.

"On your knees, under the table." He commands.

"So it's my mouth you're after?" he giggles as he starts to fold himself down, with some assistance from Nazir's heavy hands "A wise choice."

"If it means I'll get some peace and quiet while I work it'll be the wisest choice I've made yet." He says, settling himself back into his chair.

He appreciates the ability to spread his legs fully once again, and the addition of a red head between them is certainly a novel turn of events. He leans back to give him room to work, plucking the jester's hat off of his head and folding it neatly under his ledger. Cicero takes a moment to look put out by having his favorite accessory removed. He realizes the practicality quickly however, as Nazir slides his fingers through the hair that's been revealed, tugging his head sharply in the direction he wants it, which happens to bring him eye level with his crotch. Taking the hint, his nimble fingers are quick to get his pants down, pushing the loose fabric down to his ankles easily with a little maneuvering on Nazir's part.

Finally his cock is bared for Cicero's hungry exploration, and he wastes no time in acquainting himself with it. Nazir observes coolly as he laves it with his tongue, moaning unabashedly. His enthusiasm seems earnest, but the showmanship returns as he darts his eyes up, pressing open mouthed kisses on his shaft and fluttering his eyelashes. He isn't complaining though, meeting a particularly salacious moan with a low groan of his own. When Cicero feels he's put on enough of a show, he pulls out the next trick in his bag, engulfing his cock in his mouth and starting to move.

"No, enough of that," he says, stilling his head with a firm hand "I'm going to continue working right now, and don't need any distractions. Stay exactly as you are until I'm finished." Nazir means it, and makes direct eye contact with him to make sure Cicero understands. With that, he goes back to his ledger, leaving Cicero to settle in for the wait.

Nazir can tell he's restless, moving his tongue around in his mouth and huffing through his nose. It doesn't surprise him, most people would have expected him to finish without much thought in a position like this. He has a different idea. Nazir drops his hand down to run it through Cicero's hair. In another situation petting a deadly assassin that has his cock in his mouth would be absurd.

The absurdity of what's happening isn't lost on him either, but way it seems to center Cicero and soothe his agitation is gratifying.

Time creeps by for a while as Nazir returns his hand to the top of the table to continue writing, savoring the feeling of a warm mouth around his cock. He hasn't had a shortage of bedfellows in his life, but the pliancy and obedience is a novelty and he finds himself enjoying the unexpected serenity of it. The solid body between his feet is also grounding in its own way as he rubs his leg absently against Cicero's compact torso. "You're doing very well for me, Cicero."

The satisfied moan muffled against his body makes him look down and the sight that greets him makes his cock twitch.

Cicero's expression can only be described as 'rapturous contentment'. His cheek leaned against Nazir's bronze thigh allows him to keep his mouth slack and his eyelids have slipped down, eyes half closed and unfocused, staring at nothing in particular. Sweat is rolling gently down his temple and when Nazir slides his hand down to wipe some of it away his blinking is sluggish. He could watch him like this all day.

Luckily, Nazir looks up in time to see the shadow on the wall that alerts him to an approaching person, and has time to arrange himself into something resembling togetherness in time. Less luckily, as the initiate rounds the corner into the room, Nazir realizes he is dangerously far back from the table, and pulls himself closer without warning.

Pushing his hips into Cicero's face and accidentally choking him with his shaft wasn't his intention, but he can't help the jolt of pleasure that shoots down his spine when the other man's nose brushes up against his stomach. Cicero gags and drags his nails down the entire length of his legs, leaving harsh red lines in their wake. He does his best to maintain his composure as the initiate stands respectfully across the table to address him.

"Nazir, the Listener wishes to know if you have a job for me." The initiate doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary but Nazir knows Cicero won't let things go that easily. Even now that he's released his death grip on his legs, he can feel him starting to run his hands playfully over the scratches he's made.

"I'm not quite done--" He's has begun to move his head, that devious man! Nazir takes a sharp breath and continues "y-yet." He can feel Cicero's fingers sliding down to cup his balls as he gives a particularly clever flick of his tongue across the head of his dick and Nazir's composure slips a little as he hisses. "I'll be done soon" he grinds out. The fool must be laughing at him now. "Anything else?" he says in a tone that very strongly suggests there not be.

"No-- well, the Listener, uh, wants to know if you and Cicero have worked out your problems like 'grown adult men for once,' uh, he said that. Not me." Cicero chooses to punctuate that statement with a pinch to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

"We're in the middle of doing that, in fact." He growls, knowing full well the initiate will be reporting back to the Listener immediately. "Now if you don't mind..." A hard suck makes his knee knock up against the bottom of the table.

"Of course, goodnight Nazir." The initiate flees, sighing in relief.

No sooner has the hem of their robe disappeared around the door than Nazir is shoving the chair backwards and standing, yanking Cicero's out from under the table to glare into his eyes. "I'm going to make you regret that." Cicero doesn't bother to hide the shiver that runs through him at his tone.

"Make sure you get a good grip." He murmurs, shaky hands already reaching up to squeeze his ass. Nazir takes his advice. When he's got him in position, both hands grasped firmly around his head, Cicero opens his mouth wide, visibly relaxing his muscles.

He doesn't waste any more time, and his first thrust brings tears to Cicero's eyes. He settles into a punishing rhythm, and Cicero adapts admirably. His eyes are rolling and there are tears dripping down his face in earnest now as Nazir drives into his mouth. Vivid red blotches have bloomed across his cheeks. Nazir stares down hungrily at the vision that's all his, and decides to extend at least some courtesy to the moaning mess beneath him, generously insinuating his leg between Cicero's thighs. The other man groans gratefully and clamps his legs around it. He grinds against his shin with abandon as more spit rolls down his chin.

Pushing that leg hard into his crotch and hearing a sharp whine in response tells Nazir that Cicero is just as close as him. He knows it's playing dirty, doing this, but nobody expects an assassin to be a good sport, so he licks his lips and tilts his head close. "Good boy, so good for me... such a good Keeper," and Cicero is gone, shuddering and coming in his pants, whimpering.

It only takes a couple more thrusts and Nazir is coming down his throat with a groan that echoes in the empty room. When he pulls back a strand of saliva connects his cock to Cicero's still open mouth, and it breaks as he pulls up his pants and reties them.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Cicero still finds it in him to give him some cheek. "Do be sure to let me know if you ever find yourself with an excess of ill will towards me you'd like to... work out." Nazir allows himself to be smug about how wrecked his voice sounds.

"Of course, you'll be the first person I tell. In fact, I don't think we need to let the others know about this at all, do we?"

"I'm glad we could come to this most pleasant agreement. I look forward to hearing from you. Do please let it be soon." and with that, he staggers off to his quarters, adjusting his breeches.

Righting his chair, Nazir hunches over the table and picks up his quill again, a sated half smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> title's from [grudge music by every time i die](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gayozvf8GtE)  
> be sure to make your way to [my post over on tumblr](http://engouled.tumblr.com/post/142092551093/ive-wandered-into-your-graces-so-how-do-i-get) if ya want more of me talkin abt characterization like i did for my last skyrim fic (this one's more nazir centric but i explain my thought process for cici/nazir too)


End file.
